


A New Face

by Famine027



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: >:), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), BAMF Grillby, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby in another world, Grillby in the Underfell universe, Grillby is handsone, Kindhearted Grillby, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Soft Spoken Grillby, Strong Grillby, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famine027/pseuds/Famine027
Summary: Our beloved Bartender seemed to stumble into a new but familiar world. The question is, can he survive this violent world? This small scare flower has his answers...He wanted to meet another of his kind but not like this...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing. Most are rushed writing. Grammar is bad.  
> Most based on personal head canons of mine.

Notes - I’m using some of my headcanons for Grillby and perhaps other characters. I’ll write some of my headcanons at the end of the chapter. Plus changing some things around for the sake of my story. 

 

Please note - I never written anything before so this is basically my first time.

 

The Ruins

 

He found himself waking up surrounded by yellow flowers. Above him was the night sky filled with bright stars he never though he’ll see again. It’s been a while since he last saw the night sky. It’s been centuries perhaps. He stayed there for a while, taking in the scenery but soon move when he felt some pain in his torso. After countless tries, he finally sat up and took in his wet shirt stained with his blood. He was hurt but how did he…? He doesn’t remember anything, how he got here in this strange place. Looking at the sky once more, he tried to understand how he had gotten here. His recent memories were foggy, the only thing he recalls; was talking to his usual customers and taking their orders. His usual routine. 

Why was he close to the surface? Who took him there and just left him there to bleed to death on a bed full of yellow flowers? How was he wounded in the first place?

He took a deep breath and sighs. He tried to relax but his muscles keeps tensing up when he felt a sharp pain from his injuries. After a few minutes of silences, he lifted a hand and pressed it on his wound. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Using his magic, he tried to heal it. Tried. He managed to silence his scream of pain when he pressed a little to hard. It’s been a while since he tried to heal something much less himself. He’s a bit rusty since he hadn’t used much of his magic. He uses it but for small things only. Grunting, he tried again but slowly and carefully.

After a few minutes of healing himself, he gotten up. Struggling to stay on his feet but manages. He took of his surroundings. There was nothing but a small path leading to, hopefully someone. Staggering, he walked down the dark path. His flames the only source of light. As he walked down the path, he hoped this might’ve been just a prank from Sans but Sans wouldn’t let him bleed on the ground, much less hurt him for a prank. He can’t say that others would do this to him, everyone in Snowdin were friendly towards each other. Everyone respected each other to hurt anyone. Every monster he met were pretty much harmless. 

As he walked past a two pillars, there was another bed of yellow flowers but one was slightly different than the rest. This one had a… face? Quite confused, he walked closer, He never met a monster like him, her? It? As he gotten closer, he saw that the flower had took notice of his approach. It smiled at him at first but the smile quickly melted away and froze with fear. He kneeled down close to the flower. The flower looked at him with terror and raised his… leaf hands? To its face and screamed

“Please don’t kill me!” 

Grillby was taken back, ‘Kill him?’ He silently watched the poor flower cried, waiting for death it thought he would bring. When nothing happened, the flower hesitantly opened its tear filled eyes. Looking a little confused on why he wasn’t killing him. Grillby lifted his fingers to his small face. The flower flinched harshly when the finger touched his face, his eyes was shut tight again. It expected to burn to death but instead, he wiped it’s tears.

Quite taken back, the flower looked at him with shock. “What?...” Grillby looked at him with a smile and softly spoke “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The poor flower looked so lost, it didn’t know if it can trust him and take his word to heart.  
“You’re… not going to kill me?” The flower asked. Grillby nods, his lean back away from the flower and sat next to the flower. 

“W-who are you? Why do y-you look like someone… I -I know?” The flower questioned but Grillby didn’t understand what it met. He looked like someone? He was pretty sure he was the last humanized flame monster in existence. Unless there was a survivor somewhere. He hoped so, he misses kis kind being around. Last time he saw one of his people was way back when monster and humans roamed the surface together in harmony. His kind was killed off. So this person must be a relative? 

“Is there someone who looks like me?” Grillby softly asked. The flower hesitated before nodding looking scared. “Yes… But his flames are purple and he’s very dangerous and powerful.” Grillby frowned, there dangerous? As the flower encounter them before? 

“What do you mean dange-” He was cut off when he heard footsteps echoing towards them. The flower squeaked before it wrapped his vines around Grillby arm and tugged at them. 

“We must hide! Quickly!” Grillby didn’t understand, shouldn’t this be a good thing? This means someone is here and can help them settle things. He opened his mouth to asked that question but he paused when he saw the pure terror on the flower face. He nods and took the flower, wrapped around his arm and ran behind a huge boulder. The only problem: his flames are highly noticeable. The flower noticed this fact and was stricken with dread. 

“Can you dim your flames or something?! It’s going to give our hiding spot away!” It whispered harshly while panicking. Grillby thought for a moment but he nods. He took a deep breath and held his breath while closing his eyes. He focused on his flames, hoping that they will listen to him. 

The footsteps came closer and a figure appeared from the shadows. She looked around for a moment. When she saw nothing of interest she sighed. Full of disappointment, she turned around and went back from where she came from. She thought she heard voices but it must’ve been the small monsters who might’ve ran away when they heard her coming. Oh well, no human child has fallen. ‘Maybe another day’ she thought. 

The flower sighed in relief and smiled at Grillby who gasped. His flames burst out, making the flower yelp. Grillby lifted his glassess higher up his nose since they were sliding off. 

“Are you okay?” The flower asked, looking concerned. Grillby was out of breath, still gasping and his fire was sort’ve out of control at the moment. So he went to put the flower down on the ground, just in case he accidently burned it. He nods, smiling at the flower while putting his hands on his knees. He was taking deep breaths for a few minutes before he got everything under control. Once he was done, he held out a hand to the small flower again. The little vines wrapped itself around his arm and the flower jumped on his hand. Grillby lifted his hand and held it to his collar where the flower tucked itself in his shirt. It’s face poke out and looked at him with concern in its eyes. 

“Are you sure?” 

Grillby just nods and moved away from the boulder and looked at the path the lady went. He looked at the flower in question. The flower caught his look

“Oh! That was the gatekeeper Toriel. She keeps an eye out to makes sure to look out for any human that might have fallen out of the surface.” 

Toriel? As in Queen Toriel? Oh, then he must be in the ruins, but how did he get here when the doors leading to the Ruins had never can never opened from the outside? 

Grillby began to walk down the path Toriel came from, seeing that was the only way he need to go to exit the ruins. 

“Flowey.” The flower suddenly spoke. 

Grillby stopped walking, he blinked at the flower. The flower stared back nervously. “My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower.” Grillby smiled and softly replied “My name is Grillby.” 

He walked past another pair of pillars.

“Nice to meet you Grillby! Say, how did you get here?” Flowey ask him, tilting his head. Grillby shook his head, “I woke up in a bed of flowers.” Flowey frowns. 

“In a bed of flowers?” Grillby nods. He stopped walking and stared at the two stairs leading up to a door. But in the middle of the stairs was a bright light. It looked like a star? It was beckoning him to come closer. 

“That’s a save point.” Flowey spoke when he saw him staring at star looking lost. It seems funny how a little flower can tell his expression when others couldn’t understand what expression he was showing. It was fun seeing other guess what mood he was feeling. 

Save point? 

“Is this your first time seeing the save point?” Flowey asked. He looked confused as him. Grillby hesitated but nods. Confirming Flowey little theory. “Have you seen a… a child when you woke?” He asked, his voice quivered. Grillby shook his head ‘no’.

Was there supposed to be a child with him? He saw no one when he woke up alone, there wasn’t any signs of a child being there in the first place. 

“Oh no… Where can they be then?” Flowey whispered looked scared and sad. Grillby lifted his hand and gave Flowey a little pet. “It’s alright, I’m sure we can find the child.” Flowey looked unsure but sighs. He nods before he pointed at the star. 

“That is a save point. It saves your file as you progress deeper into the ruins and the underground. This may sound confusing, i know but it’s true and it will save you when you die.” Grillby scoffed at the last part. When he dies? But Flowey wasn’t done. 

“In this world, it’s kill or be killed. I’m not sure where you came from but I know your not from around here. So I must prepare you for what happens ahead.” 

Grillby has many question that needed answers.

~~~~

Boom/ This was something I thought about for a while now and thought i'll try to write it out. It's not really turning out how i want it but im trying. Again, this is my first time writing something like this. Grammar was something i was never good at. 

 

Little head canons

-Grillby was a healer/Warrior during the human/monster war. Since everyone in Snowdin or the underground were friendly towards each other, he never really used his magic that much only for small things like helping him around the bar.  
\- Grillby can talk but he doesn't talk as much and people respect that and don't force him.  
_Grillby is the last of his kind.

Stupid, I know but I like the thought of it.. More to come!


	2. 2. Ruins and the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wonders the Ruins and escapes from the Queen basement.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!~

 

Chapter two ~ 

 

This was too much information to take in. Grillby sat on the staircase leading up to a door. His hands to his face while Flowey was sitting next to him looking at him with sadness and understanding. This world… This world wasn’t his own but it similar, only it held so much violence and deaths than his own world. Or universe as Flowey said. Not to mention that save points and timelines? He didn’t understand anything but the way Flowey was explaining it to him. It must be real. Was it like this in his original world? Save files and different timelines? Who had the power to control the timelines? Was it every person who can use the save point? 

Everyone was still here but different from what Flowey describes them. Basically someone went and changed their personalities and twisted them into violent monsters humans would describe them. 

Well, no time to dwell on it anymore, it’s time to go. He stood up and adjusted his glasses and held out a hand for Flowey to climb on. When Flowey was settled in his collar, he went closer to the star. It was time to… save? He reached out and the star floated above his hand. He was unsure what to do at this point, so he pulled it close to his chest and closed his eyes. He let the feeling of the star fill him before he let it go. Flowey looked confused.

“Did you save?” Grillby shrugs ‘Hopefully’ he thought as he watch the star settle back in its original place. “You must’ve, the star light is dimmer than before.” 

Grillby continued on, walking up the stairs and walked past the doorway and into a room with multi buttons on the ground and the door leading to the exit was closed shut. ‘A puzzle?’ 

“This is one of many puzzles you need to do in order to exit the Ruins.” Flowey said, so pointed to the buttons. “You need to press them in order to open the door.” Grillby nods and walked up the the buttons. 

“Do you know what I need to press first?” He quietly ask. Flowey nods and points at the one in front of him. “You must not press the ones in the middle. Press that one right there.” He stepped on the button he was pointing. The button stays down when he shifted his foot away from it. 

“You can make a square to solve it, just don’t press the middles one. Go left and press that one.” He instructed him. After a few seconds, he pressed the last button. When nothing happened he noticed a yellow lever on the wall next to the passage. He walked up to it and pulled it down. The door next to him opened abruptly, making him jump. Flowey giggled before blushing. “Oh yeah..”   
Grillby smiled, lifting his finger to his finger to the small flowers face and gently stroke his cheeks, causing Flowey to blush a faint pink. He didn’t know flowers can blush.

“It’s alright to laugh.” He says. Flowey face softens “You’re so kind. No one ever been kind to me before.” Flowey spoke, looking sad. 

“People like you are so rare in the Undergrounds. Kind people are the first to die since most people think they are weak. Believe me when I say it’s kill or be killed.” 

Silence filled the air.

“But it’s okay, I’ll do everything in my power to… Keep you s-safe!” Flowey said, determined. Grillby smiles and shook his head. He can take care of himself, soon the smile melted. 

Grillby doesn’t like this world, he wants to go back home to his bar and friends. He won’t complain to Sans about not paying his tab anymore if that what it takes to go home. He just wants to see a familiar face again. It’s getting depressing even for him. 

He walked through the door and there was a long corridor ahead of him. He walked past the signs and crossed a little bridge and on the wall there was a lever. He can see multiple levers in this corridor. At the end was the exit only to be blocked by spikes. 

As he solved the puzzles he ponders how this scenario would happen if he was back home.Would the Queen disable the traps? Take care of the human child that might’ve fallen? What would happen if the human was an adult, would Toriel kill them off? He doubts it, Queen Toriel was never a fan of violences and would never dare harm a innocent person, even if it’s a human. She too kind-hearted. 

He wonders how this Queen Toriel is though. How they are in person. Hopefully he won't have to encounter her though. He doesn’t want to hurt her but he will if its to keep them safe. 

“You’re doing great.” Flowey said, smiling at him. There was still a hint of fear in his eyes. He was scared of what’s ahead. He smiled, muttering ‘Thanks’ 

He went to the next room. This room was small and didn’t held a puzzle, only a single dummy. Flowey pointed at the dummy with his little leaf… hands? “Normally, you would have to use this to train yourself for small monster that may attack you..but since you look like...HIM, it’s safe to say small monster won’t attack you.” He mutter ‘hopefully’ under his breath. Flowey looked at him giving him a nervous smile

“But there are some who will attack you” Flowey said, he looked at Grillby and gave him a nervous look

“You know how to FIGHT right?” Grillby gave a slow nod. He fought in the wars after all, he knows how to defend himself. He was a healer during the wars but most people seem to forget that detail. They thought was just a soldier that fought viciously and mercilessly. Flowey gave a relief sigh and nods at him 

“You can go to the next room now.”

He was about to exit the small room when he noticed that dummy was… Sweating? Shaking his head he exit the room. 

Once more, there was a long corridor leading to somewhere he cannot see. As they got further into the hallway Flowey small gasp. Grillby looked down in concern. Flowey waved him off before giving him a fearful smile

He stared at the puzzle with disbelief. How was he suppose to solve this? There was no lever or buttons to press. He looked at Flowey for help. But he was busy looking at the spike trap with a deep look on his face. When he noticed Grillby look he sighs.

“You have to walk on the spikes BUT DON’T worry! The spikes will disappear once you step on the right path!” 

‘The right path?’ He looked at the trap worriedly. Flowey tugged on his collar, making him look down at Flowey. “Don’t worry, I memorized which way is correct. Just follow my instruction and we should be on the other side in no time!” 

Boop boop 

Grillby didn’t look back when he exited that room. Of course he trust Flowey words but it didn’t stop him from worrying that they might have stepped on the wrong one that could possibly killed him. How did Flowey know which path to take? Had Flowey guided others that might have fallen in the Ruins? If this world is anything like his world then those children had already fallen had been murdered and their souls taken from their body. 

He wished there was another way to break open the seal. Killing children was something he didn’t like.

He continued walking down the hallway, making sure to keep an eye out for any traps. When he was at the end he noticed there was another star floating about red pedals. Flowey looked happy at seeing the star. He spotted movement at the corner of his eyes, turning his head to the source, he noticed a frog monster running away from him. Was it…? 

“A saving point! Quick! Save!” Rolling his eyes and let the star float into his hand and repeated what he did before. He let the feeling run through his body before he let the star go. Hopefully he did it correct. He doesn’t want to die permanently, he had a family to go to..

There was two rooms, so he took the one on the left. In the room was a single statue holding a bowl filled with something he couldn’t see. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the bowl held candy and there was a note. It says ‘Take one ;P’ 

Grillby was just about to take one when Flowey slapped his hand with his vines. Flinching, he looked at Flowey with disbelief. Flowey shook his head. 

“There filled with poison, one bite and you’ll die.” Flowey looks at him with sadness. “Trust me on that.” 

They exited out of that room and went to the only available passage. As they got further and further in the ruins and solving the remaining puzzles he began to notice that small monsters fled when they noticed his appearance. Was his counterpart that dangerous to make small monster flee from him? How do these monster know how his counterpart look like when they stay in the ruins anyways? 

 

A small monster that didn’t notice him come from behind him screamed when it turned around and saw him so close. 

Together they walked in silence. Flowey helping in solving some puzzle but he can manage most of them on his own. There was another saving point; to which he saved. It was when he crossed a bed full of red pedals that Flowey spoke up. 

“No ghost?” 

“Pardon?” Flowey pointed at the bed of red pedals. “Normally there is a ghost laying there… Strange.” He mutter the last one to himself. Grillby looked at the pedals. Giving a mental shrug he exit that room. He really needs to speed up and exit the ruins. 

The next room he past by two frog monsters that ran away when he gotten close to them. He sighs and give up trying to stop one monster from running away from him but it was pointless. Flowey relaxed when monster ran away, not wanting to be attacked. 

Nothing else happened after that. They went on and solve the puzzles. He fell from the floor and pulled a lever and even pulled more coloured levers before he finally came across red pedals that was shaped into a cross. Flowey pointed left

“That leads the gatekeeper house, it’s the only way to exit the ruins.” He whispered, at this point Flowey was trembling in fear. 

There was a huge tree in the middle, behind it; a small house with lights on. This must be her house. He walked up close to the house, there was a little flash of light. It was the star, floating innocently next to the red pedals. He reached out and it floated above his hand. He gently pulled it to his chest and let go once he felt the familiar feeling.

He looked up at the sign but it was too faded to understand what it said. Flowey harshly pulled him to his left, making him stumble . “Quick! Hide!” Flowey whispered, tugging him to the side of the house. When his back hit the wall, he peek out and sure enough there she was. Queen Toriel walking out of the house and back into the ruins in which they came from. She had a dangerous aura surrounding her that made him shiver. In her arms was a empty basket, holding nothing but a single knife. She smiled and walked out.

Once she was out of sight, he quickly came out of hiding and walked to her door. The door was unlocked which surprises him but wastes no time opening it and closing it behind him. He understands why she wouldn’t lock it. If she is powerful and dangerous, no one would think twice on invading her home unless they want to be killed in a horrible and painful death. In fact, he seen no monster close to her home. 

“Downstairs” Flowey whispers, he was shivering. He quickly ran down the stairs, he doesn’t want to overstay his ‘visit’. In the basement, there was a very long corridor but he waste no time. He heard nothing but his own footsteps. No sound of her returning. 

‘This is a long hallway’ Grillby thought as he jogged. He was panting, god. He needed to exercise more. “Just a lil further…” Flowey whispered, he was looking behind Grillby. 

When he finally turned around the corner, there was the door that would led him out of the ruins. The door was big to say, and looked a bit rusty by old age. On the ground was stain brownish red and he didn’t want to think what it really was. But it was obvious it was old blood stain. 

His hand touched the surface of the door, the door was cold as expected and he gave it a push. It didn’t budge an inch. Like it was sealed shut. He can forcefully open it but it would create a huge echoing noise. He would have to quicken his pace if he were to kick it down.

He backed up, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to happen. Flowey looks a lil confused but Grillby held his small head carefully in his hand. “Careful” He said, then he lifted his foot and gave a small spin-kick to the door. The door cried as it gave up and slammed against the wall. 

Flowey looked shocked but flinched when the door slammed the wall and the noise echoed down the hallway. The Queen should have heard it even if she was out, she would be making her way here. Grillby wasted no time and ran down the last hallway, passing the bed of flowers.

When he reached the door he abrubtly ducked to the floor as a fireball flew past his head and hit the door, leaving nothing but a dent and burnt spot. Flowey was shaking at this point. He stood up and turned around. 

Grillby didn’t ever think that Toriel would ever be terrifying like this. Instead of her usual light blue gown, it was black with her usual white symbol it was red. She had a blank stare on her face but it quickly went into rage. 

“You!” She growled out, she lifted her hand and threw her magic at him but he just sidestepped it. Letting it hit the wall once again. “What are you doing here!?” She screamed at instantly and threw even more fire magic at him. 

Grillby quickly took Flowey from his collar and put him on the ground. “Stay safe” He says, and jumped away. Flowey sunk in the ground and reappeared a few feet away. 

“You’re here to steal my children away aren’t you?!” She had children here? “I won’t allow it! You Can’t!” 

Grillby swiftly dodges the fireballs, Flowey shrieking in fear on the sidelines. Grillby dances around the queen attacks before sparing her.

“What are you doing!” Flowey shouted looking frantic before he sunk in the ground when Toriel threw a fireball at him. Yelling at him to shut up.

‘Please’ Grillby thought as he kept dodging the attacks the Queen threw at him. She was screaming at him. Screaming nonsense that he had taken the children from her. “Please just stop.” he begs, he leaps to his left and jumped in the air. 

“Stop moving!” She shrieks, throwing a fireball at him but he duck down before leaping to his right. Every time it was his turn, he kept sparing her. He can’t hurt her.  
“Attack her or we’ll die!” Flowey screamed before he sunk in the ground once more. He could just leave but he won’t leave Grillby behind. 

‘I don’t want to hurt you’ 

A scream of pain was heard and he sharply turned to the source of the scream. His heart stopped, it was Flowey. He was burning and screaming. He felt rage, he looked at the Queen. Her face held smug and anger. 

‘But you leave me no choice’ He let go and let his rage take over. 

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby forcibly pushed open the door and quickly shut it behind him. In his hand was Flowey, weakly gasping. He was tired, that fight took a lot out of him but he took flowey into his both of his hands and inspected him. Flowey had burns all over. Flowey was sobbing and curled up. 

“I’m so sorry.” Grillby choked out, Flowey just shook his head. “It’s alright.” 

“It isn’t.. I just…” Grillby whispered. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone” He held out a hand and softly touch Flowey. Using his left over magic, he slowly healed him. Flowey look surprised 

“You can heal?” Grillby nods and when he was done, he checked for any more wounds on Flowey. He nods when he found none.He looked over himself for any injuries. Just a few bruises and small cuts, nothing to serious. He leaned against the door and took a moment to breath. He needed to think for a moment and realize what just happened before he murdered the queen. 

~~~~

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Grillby whispered, kneeling beside the Queen as she lay on the ground. Exhausted and HP slowly going down from his burns effect. She couldn’t move much and she was dying fast. 

She bitterly smiled and laugh. “Of course you did. Everyone does.” She glared at him, making him shiver. 

“Although, at the beginning I thought you were someone else.” She licked her lips, smirking at him. He blinked, what? 

“Pardon?” 

The Queen shakily lifted her hand, making Grillby move a lil backwards. She put her hand on his ‘cheek’ 

“You’re quite special specimen, aren’t you?” She whispered, smiling. “You don’t seem to know how things work around here. You’re new aren’t you?” She says, caressing his ‘cheek’ 

“I do say, your as handsome as he is. Are you related to Vincent by chance?” He shook his head. Toriel grinned “Good, it would be a shame if you were related to that piece of shit.”

“You’re way better than him in many ways.” 

Grillby didn’t bother moving away from her hand since she can’t really hurt him in her condition. Even if she did his HP wouldn’t go down much. 

“You wouldn’t mind giving a dying lady one last wish, would you?” She ask, smiling. Grillby hesitated. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too big.” She assured him, she held mischief in her eyes.

“Depends on what it is.” He speaks. He grasp her hand and moved it to her chest. She grinned. 

“Give me a kiss.” He froze. She obvious noticed this and was grinning from ear to ear. “Just a small one, on the cheek. Don’t be shy” She teases. “Better hurry, i’m dying even faster…” Her HP was on it’s last 10 health

Grillby didn’t move for a moment, he looked at the queen and wondered if this was a trap perhaps. Kiss her? At least on the cheeks like she ask. It’s just a small kiss on the cheek, what's the harm in that?

He leans down towards her face, watching her expression to see if she was planning something. When nothing was happening, he felt a lil more confidence and leaned down to kiss her cheek when she abruptly turned her head that last second when his lips were going to make contact and their lips pressed against each other. Grillby pulled back the second they contacted, his hand on his mouth. His flames turned a lil blue to his embarrassment. 

Toriel was just grinning, not regretting it and chuckled at his state. “Thank you~” She whispers.   
“You just made a lady happy.” Toriel teases before she look at the ceiling. Her expression became blank.   
“You must go now. Your lil… Friend is dying.” She said, closing her eyes. Grillby didn’t move for a moment but stood up and walked over Flowey. The flower was in bad shape, curled up and shaking from the cold. 

He carefully lifted his lil flower friend from the ground and held him to his chest. Hoping his body heat warmed the lil flower. He walked towards the door but not before looking back. She was look peaceful for once. She hoped that she was finally happy from being alone for so long. Perhaps she is with her children in whatever afterlife monsters had. 

~~~~

Grillby shook his head before standing up straight and looked around. It was the forest. Snowdin should not be far from here. Flowey was in his collar again, looking just as nervous as he is. “Careful, Sans should be around.” Flowey whispers, shivering. 

‘Sans?’ Grillby felt dread at this point. He didn’t want to meet anyone he knew. Especially Sans. He went down the path and over a stick. Only for the stick to crack a few moments later. He turned his head and saw no one was around. If this Sans was anything like his Sans, he would be using his powers to scare people where they least expect it. He kept his guard up for any attacks that might happen. Sans was around here and he knew Grillby was here. 

There was a little bridge ahead of him, there was a pole blocking from anyone crossing the bridge; only that that poles were to wide to stop anyone much less a human child. He was about to cross when he couldn’t move. 

He testes the magic that held him down, it was powerful but he can still overcome it. “It’s Sans” Flowey whispers, hiding underneath his collar not showing himself. 

He heard footsteps walking up to him from behind and he waited for a moment. ‘Closer.” Grillby thought. And……… Now! He used his own magic to overcome Sans’ magic and turned around , throwing his fist at the Skeleton. He only met open air. 

He cursed, he forgotten how Sans was pretty good at dodging attacks.   
“Heh, should have known.” Sans voice said from behind him. Grillby tensed, he carefully turned around and Sans was on the other side of the bridge looking at him with his usual grin; only that his teeth were sharp. 

“Who are you and what happened to the kid?” His eye glowed red. “Or I am going to do something I won’t regret.” 

~~~~

Boop boop, i don't know what am doing...

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be basically Underfell!everyone x Grillby... Grillby just happens to be handsome. Am not taking this story seriously.


End file.
